Home
by kendome
Summary: Losing both his parents during his senior year, Lucas Scott is left to care for his baby sister, Lily. His best friend Brooke Davis steps in to help the teen care for his sister. Follow the Davis-Scott family through their life together. (This is such a tragic summary, but give it a shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story on my new account, I deleted all my old stories on my other one. This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.**

 **A couple notes about this story:**

 **This is set in season 3, but it's pretty much AU. Leyton was still together, but Brucas in s1 never happened, they were just best friends (basically Brooke was Lucas' other best friend besides Haley). Keith is still dead, but Karen was pregnant well before he died, which means Lily is born a season before than on the show. I don't have an actual time frame this is set in, besides after the shooting.**

 **I'll add any more details if any of you are confused about any of this.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Brooke knew the looks she was getting, walking around with a baby carrier in her shopping cart, still in her cheerleading uniform, face paint on and everything. She picked up the pacifier that Lily had spit out and held it in front of the 3-month-old, who opened her mouth to suck on it again. Lucas came around the corner carrying two big packs of diapers while Brooke looked for the proper formula. They looked like teen parents, and in a way, that's what they were.

Ever since Karen passed after giving birth, Brooke had basically picked up the as the child's mother. Lucas was the last living family member that Lily had left, and he had signed custody papers to make the newborn his. The first week he brought his sister home from the hospital he called his best friend in an emotional breakdown, begging for help. Babysitter Brooke came to the rescue, and hadn't left since.

Arriving back at the blonde's house, Brooke set to feeding Lily while Lucas put away the groceries. He watched the brunette expertly hold the baby and speak softly to her as Lily greedily sucked on the bottle. Brooke was an amazing mother; she would argue it was just that she was a good babysitter. But the way she held Lily in her arms, the way her eyes lit up whenever one of their friends mentioned the baby, the way she proudly carried the child, told Lucas something else entirely.

"Let's get you in some nice warm pajamas." Brooke cooed, lifting Lily over her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lucas watched her disappear down the hallway, and after she rounded the corner a grin spread across his face. Seeing her like this, brought a warmth to his heart he had never felt before, not even when he was dating Peyton.

Peyton. The thought of his blonde ex-girlfriend made him frown as he continued to put away the groceries. She didn't want to be involved with Lily, didn't want to learn how to take care of her. She just wanted him, no 'extra baggage'. That was what led to their breakup, calling Lily baggage. Ever since that night, the most he's said to her was an explosive yell in front of everyone to leave him alone.

"Are you thinking about Peyton again?" Brooke asked from behind him, causing Lucas to jump and drop the box of taco shells. He shook his head and turned around, forcing a smile.

"No, I have no reason to." She scoffed and put Lily on one of her blankets, turning and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just… I was thinking about some stuff, then Peyton's name popped up in those thoughts and I got a little irritated. That's all."

"I wouldn't pay too much attention to her anymore. You have more important things to think about." _Like you?_ Lucas thought to himself, picking up the shells off the floor and putting it in the cabinet.

"That's funny coming from her best friend." Brooke rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter.

"She might be my best friend, but I've always been a big believer that family is far more important than friends." She said it proudly, a smile playing on her lips. Looking back at her, his own smile appeared.

"Oh, so we're a family now?" Her cheeks turned red and she quickly looked away. "No, I don't mean it like that. I just, haven't really looked at us like we're a family." That was a lie. He thought about it all the time, how he, Brooke and Lily had become a family.

"Well, I mean, we're kind of raising a baby together. And, I don't have anyone else I consider family. You already know my parents are just the people who birthed me than left me. So, I just kind of always thought of you and Lily as my family." Looking at the ceiling, Lucas could see she was getting upset.

"We are a family. You, Lily, me. I don't like to call myself Lily's dad, but I mean, I guess that's what I am now that Mom's gone. And you're her mom, a pretty great mom too." Brooke looked at him and he took a step forward and wiped away one of her tears. "There's nothing to be upset over. You have a family that wants you now. Right Lily?" The baby gurgled in response, making the blonde and brunette laugh.

"It feels good, having a family." Brooke smiled, pulling Lucas in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her head resting on his chest. As cliché as it sounded, holding Brooke in his arms felt right. It was the first time they touched, besides accidental touches when they were playing or doing something that involved Lily. Once she pulled back, he rubbed her shoulders softly and smiled.

"I have to agree with you Ms. Davis." Bending down, he picked up Lily and rested her on his hip. "I believe it's time for this little girl's bedtime. Would you like to tell her a story with me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for her." Brooke replied, stroking the baby's cheek.

For the first time in the past 3 months, Brooke Davis truly felt like a mother. She had previously considered Lily like her daughter, but had never considered or called herself a mother. But sitting in the rocking chair holding her, reading _Cinderella_ with Lucas chiming in every once and a while, gently patting her back, she was a mother. And in her 17 and a half years of life, it was the greatest joy she ever experienced.

Lucas Scott was giving her hope, he was giving her a family, he was giving her everything she wanted. She wasn't sure if it was just the fact they were raising Lily together, or if it was her past crush on him, but she knew one thing. Brooke Davis was falling for him. And as good as she felt holding his kid, it scared the living shit out of her.

* * *

 **Here it is! Chapter One! I'm so happy with how this turned out, and I'm excited to upload more over time. Let me know what you think (positive reviews please, no hate!) I know it seems kind of short, but this is more like a** **prologue than anything else to be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I'm trying to move things along a little bit. There will be more interactions with other characters (Nathan, Haley, etc) in the next chapter. I just felt like introducing Peyton and Rachel more this chapter since they'll be playing key roles later on.

* * *

Brooke adjusted her hair and smoothed her red dress, smiling at herself in the mirror. She felt confident, cleaned up, for the first time in almost 4 months. Picking up her purse, she walked towards the living room, smiling as she saw Lucas struggling with his bowtie, while Lily was sleeping in her baby carrier.

"Sit down broody." She laughed, pushing the blonde into a chair. "If there's one thing my shit show of a father taught me, it was how to tie a bowtie."

"My hero." He joked, watching her face as she expertly tied the perfect bow around his neck. A smile spread across his face as she straightened herself up. "Thanks cheery."

"Don't mention it. We should probably get going though, don't want to worry Haley and Nathan on their big day." Tossing him the baby bag, she made sure she double checked that she had what she needed; present, spare makeup, extra pacifier incase Lily rejects her normal one, sweater. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Same here." He picked up the carrier and together they made their way to the car. Buckling the baby in, Lucas hopped into the driver's seat as Brooke finished settling in next to him. "And for the record, it's not really their big day, they already had that." She playfully shoved him and laughed.

"Let's just get there in one piece, shall we?"

"As you wish." He smiled, hoping she caught the hint from an old movie they watched with Haley once (more like she forced them to watch it). But she didn't seem to notice.

xXx

Walking down the aisle with Brooke felt right to Lucas. She was relaxed, leaning into him slightly, a genuine smile spread across her face. Reaching the end of the aisle, they parted to stand off to the respective sides, but continued to make eye contact throughout the ceremony. Brooke and Lucas were in their own little bubble. But once the reception started, the questions started.

"When are you two going to have your big day?" One woman asked as Brooke fed Lily and Lucas stroked the baby's hair.

"Oh no we aren't-" Brooke tried to start, but got cut off by another woman approaching them.

"She's so adorable! How long have you two been together?" And the questions kept coming. It seemed like the others were more keen on asking questions than getting the answers, because Brooke and Lucas never had a chance to answer. It felt like they endured the questions for hours before it was time for Lucas' best man speech.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" He asked, clearing his throat. Brooke smiled at him from across the room, giving him a little more confidence to speak. "I'm Lucas Scott, the best man, and brother to the groom. My brother, Nathan and I, have had a very rocky relationship. We didn't start out on the best of terms, in fact, we hated each other with a passion. But, my best friend Haley, married him. And that said a lot to me, it said that there had to be some good inside of him if one of the sweetest people I knew ended up with him. Now, I'm proud to say he's not only my brother, but my best friend. If I know one thing, I know for a fact, my brother loves Haley. He would do anything for her, and he's going to love her forever. But let this be known Nate, you might by my brother, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass. To Nathan and Haley!"

"To Nathan and Haley!" Everyone called back, taking a sip of their drink before Brooke took the mic from him.

"Hello everybody, I'm Brooke Davis, maid of honor, Haley's best friend. Now, for those that don't know, Haley and I became best friends over a popsicle. It was in May, we were in Preschool, and our teacher had given us all those popsicles with two sticks inside of them, which meant more popsicle for each of us. Nathan wasn't exactly the nicest person at the time, and knocked Haley's popsicle out of her hand. Very promptly, I stomped on his foot and took his own popsicle and gave it to her. Who would have thought that the boy who tossed her popsicle in the sand would end up being her husband? I'm proud to be best friends with both of them, and I wish them nothing but the best. To Nathan and Haley!" Brooke held her glass up and everyone repeated the same cheers they did with Lucas.

Taking her seat next to the blonde again, Lucas leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You put my speech in the grave." She elbowed him jokingly and he laughed in response. "Take a compliment for once Davis."

"A compliment? From Lucas Scott? Hmm… I'll pass." He shook his head and looked at Lily, who was staring at them with her big blue eyes.

"Tell mommy she's hurting daddy's feelings." He cooed, causing her to roll her eyes. Grabbing the baby's hand, he held it out to point at Brooke, "Mommy you're hurting daddy's feelings!" He did his best to imitate a baby voice, causing the brunette to choke back a laugh.

"Lucas Scott, you truly are going to be the death of me." Shaking her head, she leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek. "He is Lily pad, he really is!"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching family moment," They both looked up to see Peyton, who was forcing a smile. "Lucas, can I speak to you?"

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to speak to you anymore." Lucas mumbled, coaxing the pacifier back into Lily's mouth, breaking eye contact with her.

"Please, it's important." Brooke nudged him slightly, giving him a stern look. Sighing, he stood up and followed the blonde to a corner away from Brooke and the baby.

"What do you want Peyton?"

"I want you back."

"Jesus Christ, this was so important to you? You ripped me away from my family to tell me the same thing I've heard for months?" Looking back, he saw Brooke was now talking to his brother and sister-in-law, Lily resting in her lap. She was using Lily to relax herself, he could tell from her posture and anxious look in her eyes.

"I've been thinking, and I could be a good mom Lucas. I really could, we could do it. We could even get married and-" Lucas scoffed and shook his head.

"You called Lily baggage. You made your decision months ago Peyton. Sorry, but the position of mother has already been filled."

"Come on Luke, you don't mean that! Is Brooke even doing that good of a job? It seemed like months before Lily was born all she cared about was getting drunk and partying." Lucas frowned and felt his blood boiling.

"Don't talk about Brooke like that. She is a good mother, she takes better care of Lily than I do, she has taught me everything I know. Brooke is supposed to be your best friend, not somebody you shame to try and earn a spot back in my heart. I hate to break it to you Peyton, but you're too late." Turning around to walk away, Peyton reached to grab his hand.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Before he could respond, her hand was removed from his and he turned around to see Rachel standing between them.

"Listen up she-devil, I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen up. Lucas isn't yours anymore, frankly, I don't think he was ever yours in the first place. If you haven't noticed, he's already happy with the family he has now. I've been watching you play victim for weeks now and I'm getting a little bit tired. So sit down or I'll make you." Peyton stood stunned for a moment, before turning around and walking away swiftly.

"Thanks Rachel." He said softly, earning a smile from the redhead.

"No problem Lucas. And don't worry, I'm not here to try and win your heart. Nathan, Haley and I have a bet going on for when you and Brooke will get together, and I saw a cute purse that I want. So you should get on that soon." With that, she disappeared onto the dance floor, leaving the blonde to make his way back up to Brooke and Lily.

"Everything alright? You seem kind of mad now." Brooke asked, visibly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm good, um, do you want to dance?" He asked quickly, looking in her eyes and seeing them light up. "I can get Skills to watch Lily for a little."

"I'd love to dance." She smiled, taking his hand. Quickly calling out for Skills, his friend smiled at his request.

"Anything for you my man!" He took a seat in front of the baby and Lucas led Brooke to the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck.

"Thanks for this. It's kind of nice to get a break from Lily every once in a while." Looking down she became timid. "Not that I don't love her with my whole heart, I do, I really do. It's just-" Removing one hand from her waist and forcing her to look him in the eyes, he smiled.

"Brooke, relax. It's okay to want a break from her once in a while. Come on, let's just dance for a little." She nodded and smiled at him before resting her head on his chest. They swayed to the music for a couple songs before she spoke again.

"This is nice Luke."

"Yeah, it is. The reception is nice." She nodded awkwardly, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Who would have thought I would be going to my best friend's wedding with Lucas Scott?"

"Who would have thought I would be going with Brooke Davis?" He countered, causing her to laugh.

"Please, I'm not that amazing…" She blushed, her entire face feeling hot.

"Yeah, you kind of are." This made her blush even deeper, if that was even possible. "I appreciate everything you've done for me the past 4 months Brooke. You're the best friend anyone could have ever asked for." Her smile faltered a little, and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just… I don't think I feel like dancing anymore. I'm gonna go check on Lily." Quickly, she disappeared to go back to their table.

"Brooke! Brooke wait I'm-" He ran a hand over her face as he saw she had made it back to the table. "Congratulations Lucas Scott, you're truly the dumbest person ever."

* * *

Here's chapter two! I know it went up kinda fast… And ends kind of confusing and a little abruptly. I kind of just wanted to get these first 2 chapters over with so I could move things along. Excuse the mistakes please! Feel free to leave a POSITIVE review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well this was a SUPER fast update. I'm kind of thinking this is going to be a fic that get's updated quickly because... I dunno it's just easy for me to get this all out.**

 **This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed. I'm not sure how you guys will feel about this chapter… I don't even know how I feel about this chapter.**

 **So the timing in this chapter is going to be a little bit weird and let me explain why:**

 **I was doing the math for season 3 and 4 and realized that it doesn't match up properly, so Haley's going to be pregnant a little bit sooner than on the show, and everyone's magically better in like 2 weeks because… Well because I say so. I'm also making Brachel's friendship pre-established in this fic, but they will get closer and closer as it goes on.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been over 2 weeks since Nathan and Haley renewed their vows, and both Brooke and Lucas had been walking on eggshells around each other. They didn't talk much, and when they did speak to each other, it was either about Lily or some awkward forced conversation about how nice the weather was.

Rachel had spent more time over at their house, and Lucas was fairly certain it was because of what happened at the wedding. Brooke had insisted that the redhead stay with them during her recovery from the accident on the bridge, and over time, Lucas had grown to like her. Not the same way he liked Brooke, never. But he now considered Rachel to be a friend, over an acquaintance or enemy. They could both tell she was getting tired of seeing them act so uncomfortably around each other, and then she finally decided to take action.

"You," she put her hands on Brooke's shoulders and pushed her onto the couch, "And you." She pushed Lucas down next to her. "I'm exhausted. No, not from being in an accident and having my boyfriend dump me. I'm exhausted because you two have taken this too far. It's been a _week_ ," she hissed, crossing her arms. "It's high time you two worked your crap out. Don't worry about Lily, she's going to spend some time with her amazing Aunt Rachel. I don't want to see either of you until you stop acting like strangers."

With that, she left the room, and they waited until they could no longer hear her footsteps before Brooke finally spoke up.

"So…" She started, rubbing her hands on her jeans. He stared at his hands for a moment before looking at her.

"Do you still wanna live with us?" Lucas asked, "Because, it's okay if you don't. If you think this has gotten too awkward and you want out-"

"You really think I'm going to run away just because you said something stupid?" She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Exactly, well not exactly but, I messed up. I was an idiot and I said the wrong things, and I'm so incredibly sorry for it…" She nodded and began to stand up. "Wait, no, I have one more thing to say."

"Okay, go right ahead."

"You've been so helpful these past 4 months, and you were able to pull me out of my funk to be able to properly take care of Lily. I have you to thank for everything amazing that's happened in this time, and at first, I told myself it was because you were a good friend, and that was it. But I realized… About a month ago I realized that I like you, and I might even love you. And that's scary for me, I don't want to ruin what we have right now, I don't want to lose you either." He let out a deep breath and waited for her to respond.

"I like you too Luke. But, I don't think I can be in a relationship with you right now. It has nothing to do with what you said at the wedding, it's just… I want what's best for Lily, and I'm afraid if this doesn't work out, I won't end up being her mom. And I want more than anything else to be her mother. As much as I want to try this with you, I can't do it right now. She's still so young. I'm so sorry Luke." He nodded and she wiped her eyes. "Please don't think this should change anything."

"It doesn't… But I think I'm gonna go out for a little. I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise. I just need to clear my head." She nodded, and watched him leave before slumping back on the couch and putting her head in her hands. Rachel reappeared with Lily in her arms, sighing as she saw her friend sitting on the couch.

"Oh sweetie…" She sighed, adjusting Lily in her arms before using one hand to rub her friends back. "It's going to be okay. You two will figure it out, I know it."

"I think I really hurt him Rachel. He wants to be with me but I just… I want her to get a little older before I try a relationship with anyone. Last week, I thought I wanted to be with him above all else. But now, Lily is just the most important person and I realized I don't want her caught in the middle of this." Her friend nodded and handed the baby over.

"Make your mommy happy Lily pad." Brooke sniffled and kissed the baby's chubby cheek. "B, if he really likes you, he'll wait however long he needs to. If you need me around for any longer than next week, you let me know and I'll fake an injury." Rachel winked at her friend, trying to get her to laugh.

"Oh Lily, isn't Aunty Rachel so silly! She's so silly!" Brooke cooed, kissing the baby on the nose. "It's all going to be okay…"

xXx

"So, she said she likes you, but that she doesn't want to be with you?" Nathan asked, scratching the top of his head in confusion. "I'm kind of lost."

"Not that she doesn't want to, but that she can't be with me. Lily's still too young in her opinion, she doesn't want to risk the chance of us not working out." Lucas sighed, making Haley roll her eyes from her spot at the table.

"I'll never understand men," She mumbled, before taking a breath and putting her pencil down to look at her best friend. "Luke, she likes you, but it's too soon. She just needs time to adjust to being a mom, and then she wants to be with you. Don't take it personally, but she knows she has big shoes to fill with your mom gone. Besides, she and I are planning on reopening Karen's Café soon, and we both need to put our full focus on that." Haley said, giving her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"You're pregnant Hales, you should be focusing on having a healthy baby." Lucas countered, raising his eyebrows at her.

"We worked everything out stress wise before I found out I was pregnant Luke. I'll have a healthy baby, but I want to help your mom's legacy live on." He smiled at her comment, and he made his way over to her papers.

"If there's anything I can do to help…" He started, causing both Nathan and Haley to laugh at him.

"Dude, worrying about that is the least of your problems. Just focus on working things out with Brooke and making sure Lily gets the life she deserves with the two of you. Rachel, Hales and I might have a bet going, but it's just important that Lily stays happy." Lucas blinked at the wise words that just left his brother's mouth.

"Wow Nathan… I guess Haley tutoring you did help." Turning, he looked at Haley, "But seriously, it's my mom's place, if you think of anything, let me know."

"It's all squared away, just focus on taking care of your kid and finishing school. Brooke and I have this all under control." Glancing at the clock, she used her pencil to point at it. "You better get going soon if you want to meet your promise of being home in time for dinner."

"Yeah, I should probably get going. Congratulations on the baby!" He quickly made his way out of the apartment and to the car, smiling at his newfound confidence.

Haley helped him realize it had nothing to do with him specifically, she just needed time for Lily to get older. And if time is what Brooke needed, he would gladly give it to her. He would wait for an eternity to be with Brooke Davis, and if he had to wait that long… He'd do it without question.

xXx

Brooke and Lucas had a specific routine with Lily, and they always put her to bed together, reading her a story together and then making sure she fell asleep alright. Their bedtime routine went a lot smoother tonight after Lucas got back. As Lily was drifting off, Lucas leaned over to speak to Brooke.

"You know; I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll wait as long as it needs to be, whether it's only a couple more months, another year, or even until Lily goes off to college. I will wait forever to be with you." The brunette grinned, the reassurance from him that he was willing to wait was exactly what she needed from him.

* * *

 **I know I'm getting these up super-fast… I'm not even sure if they're even good to be honest, or how I'm getting them up this fast. There's been some light drama, but there's going to be a TINY time jump in the next chapter (only a couple months) because I'm trying to speed things up a little.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this chapter might seem a little bit weird, but this is about a 4/5-month time jump from last chapter. I made Haley pregnant BEFORE chapter 3 but had it stated IN chapter 3 for the sake of saving time. And yes, I know, 'Haley wasn't showing in the original Championship episode'. Well, the timing for all of season 3 and 4 is super unmatched and I just changed when the State Championship happened.

I hope I answered some questions in this, but in the next couple of chapters I'll be answering some plot holes that might arise here and there.

I'd also like to note I've been writing this story for my friend Britain, he's probably the biggest Brucas shipper I know so this is dedicated to him!

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

* * *

Over the months, things had finally relaxed at the Davis-Scott house. After another several weeks, Rachel moved out, but stopped by for visits all the time. Eventually, Brooke and Lucas sat down to discuss what would happen once they graduate. Lucas had been offered a full ride scholarship to Duke, and after being pushed by Brooke, he decided to accept and attend in the fall. After talking to Haley, Brooke decided she was going to attend UNC Chapel Hill, in order to stay close to Lucas so neither would have to travel away from Lily. She would go back every other weekend to tend to matters in the Café that she wouldn't be able to over the phone or online.

It was the day of the State Championship. They had decked Lily out in Raven's spirit wear that Brooke had designed and had made specifically for the baby. Resting the baby on her hip, she smiled at Rachel, who was standing with the other cheerleaders. Normally, they hired a babysitter so that they could go to the games and Brooke could cheer, but she put her foot down for the overnight trip and gave up her uniform in favor of a Raven's hoodie and jeans. And it wasn't like she was alone with Lily, Haley (who was almost 7 months pregnant now), had joined her.

The score was 15-20, and Brooke was starting to get nervous. Her nerves only got stronger when she saw Whitey put Lucas in. Turning to Haley, they both had the same look of concern on their faces. But she relaxed as the game went on, and Lucas didn't even look tired.

It came down to the last minute and the other team had the ball. They were only down 3 points, and the second Lucas took the ball from the other team, Brooke's heart stopped. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, and then… The ball went in. It took Lucas a moment to realize they won, but when he did, the excitement on his face was like he had just won the lottery. Pushing his way through the people who had crowded around him, he hopped up to the stands and took Lily from Brooke's arms.

"Daddy did it!" He yelled in excitement, causing the baby to squeal and clap her hands together with enthusiasm. "Yeah me too pretty girl." He chuckled, pulling Brooke in for a side hug.

"Congratulations Luke." She smiled, patting him on the back.

Though things had relaxed and they were comfortable at home at friends, it still felt like something was missing. And they both knew what it was. Lucas was still waiting for Brooke, and she was still hesitant on pursuing a relationship. It had nothing to do with Lucas, it was more to do with how her last relationship had ended. She wanted to be with Lucas, and she was glad to know he reciprocated her feelings… But she was terrified. Not wanting to think about that, she let Lily grab her finger and she looked up at the blonde.

"I know, I know, my heart. I'm sorry okay, I'm really-"

"They'd be proud of you." Brooke cut him off, smiling warmly. "Keith- I mean your dad, and your mom. They would be so proud of you."

"You really think so?" Lucas smiled, earning a nod in response.

"They probably are proud of you; they're watching over you. You're taking good care of their daughter."

"They're proud of you too. I'm not doing this alone you know." He smirked, pulling her closer to him. "What do you think Lily pad? Should daddy try kissing mommy in front of all these people? Let the excitement take over?"

"W-Luke!" She laughed, slapping his chest. "You can't just kiss me; we aren't even together!"

"I did a good job; I deserve a kiss!" He argued, "I mean I can always go get one from Peyton…" He joked, turning around and pretending to leave. Feeling her grab his arm, he turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"First of all, you can't kiss Peyton with Lily in your arms. I refuse to let you scar my child for eternity." Putting her hand on his neck, she leaned in closer. "Secondly, I think since you won the game and didn't die, I can make one exception. But this doesn't change anything okay? It's congratulatory and friendly. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." Lucas replied, leaning in to press his lips against her own. They barely brushed before Tim's voice made them jump apart.

"Luke!" The blonde closed his eyes and let out a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking.

"I was kind of busy Tim." He responded, causing his teammate to laugh.

"You can get some later, Whitey wants to talk to all of us." Groaning, Lucas turned back to Brooke, who took Lily out of his arms.

"Like he said; you can get some later." She winked, causing him to groan again as he sulked away. "We'll be back at the hotel room waiting for you!"

xXx

"You almost kissed?" Haley and Rachel yelled out at the same time, standing above the brunette who was sprawled out on the bed, Lily crawling around her.

"I'm terrible. I don't even know what happened to me. I wanted to wait a little bit longer, I'm still afraid after what happened with Owen… And I was going to kiss him!" She slapped a hand over her face and groaned. "I thought he was the idiot and it's really just me."

"You were caught in the moment." Rachel countered, scooping Lily into her arms, "And besides, just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you want to be with them or you're automatically dating."

"But I do want to be with him! Just not right now…" Brooke trailed off, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Brooke, sweetie, I love you, you're my best friend. But you're being stupid. You two have been doing this dance for months now. I'm not saying you're leading him on, but that's exactly what you're doing." Haley started, sitting down on the bed next to Brooke's. "I know you, and I think you do want to be with him. You're raising a baby together, you live together, you're moving to be closer to him during college. The two of you have been practically together for the past almost 8 months. All that's missing is you saying 'I want to be with you Lucas Eugene Scott.' So just, for the love of God, tell him."

"Jesus Hales, you moody?" Rachel laughed, bouncing Lily on her hip, making Haley blush. "She makes a good point though, I will admit. You should just go ahead and tell him Brookie."

Sitting up, Brooke looked down at her hands. Haley did make a good point. All that was missing was her saying she wanted to be with him. She had nothing to fear when it came to being with Lucas, it was just past anxiety from a bad relationship… A bad relationship that Lucas and Haley had gotten her out of.

"But what if-" She started, causing Haley to let out an annoyed groan.

"What if I end up having a girl and not a boy? What if tomorrow I wake up and my hair is all gone? What if this is all really a dream? What if the world ends tomorrow? Stop stressing over what if's and start acting and letting fate decide for you. What if it doesn't work out? But what if… What if it does? What then Brooke?"

"You're really… Wise when you're pregnant, Hales. You know that?" Brooke smiled, earning a nod from her best friend.

"Yeah Nathan told me that already. Now get up and go find them, they're probably heading back by now." Haley smiled, nodding her head to the door. "Rachel and I will take care of Lily."

"Okay… Okay I'll be back." Brooke said, standing up to leave. As she made it to the door, her phone began to ring. It was Lucas. "Hello? Luke?" Rachel and Haley looked over at her in confusion, and she shrugged.

"Brooke!" It was… Skills? "You gotta get to the hospital. It's Luke. There was an accident."

And everything went black.

* * *

Yeah… That just happened. OKAY so this chapter was kind of… Odd I know. I needed to answer a few questions and this felt like the only real way to do it I guess. And I know, that almost kiss might seem a little forced and uncomfortable but I'm going to need it for an upcoming chapter. I'm super unconfident in my writing so I'm probably going to be apologizing every chapter for how bad these are.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's chapter 5! This one is laid out a little bit weird but I think it'll work.

And just to clarify because Lucas is going to call Keith 'dad' in this chapter- Dan is still his birth father. BUT, since this is semi-AU, Keith is Lucas's father figure and was around so much that he started calling him dad.

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

* * *

Lucas looked around, he was standing in the hospital, people running around past him and even… Were they running through him? Skills was standing off to the side with complete and utter shock on his face, his eyes glazed over as someone- Nathan, tried to talk to him. The doors burst open and… Was that him? He was on a gurney, passed out or something.

"We have a male, aged 18, collapsed on the street and suffered a massive heart attack. He went into cardiac arrest once but we were able to get him back." The paramedic said, handing him over to the doctors.

"I'm not dead?" He asked to himself.

"And thank god you aren't." Jumping, he turned around and smiled as he saw Keith and Karen.

"Mom, dad?" He asked, running to their arms and hugging them. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing here? It's not your time yet Luke." His mom said, looking at him in the eyes with a sad smile.

"I don't even remember what happened… The paramedic said I had a heart attack?" He mumbled, looking at Keith, who had a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes, you suffered a massive heart attack when you and the rest of the team were walking back from the stadium… You worked your heart too hard during that game." Lucas ran a hand through his hair and looked around.

"Am I gonna die?"

"We don't know. But you're not supposed to be here son." Keith said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be back at the hotel room with Brooke, getting ready to drive back home with Lily." Karen's eyes softened at the mentioning of her daughter.

"You're doing such a good job with her Lucas. You and Brooke are doing such a good job with her." She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. "We couldn't be more proud of you both."

"Thanks mom. But it's hard, without you and dad here. I love Lily, but every day I look at her I'm reminded of her real parents." He said sadly, looking down at his hands.

"You and Brooke are her parents. You'll always see us in her, but you need to know she's yours now. And you need to go back to her. To both of them." Lucas looked at her with a small smirk on his face. "You know, the first time you brought Brooke home to hang out, your dad and I were convinced she was going to be the one for you. We still are."

"Well, you aren't the only one that thinks she's the one now." Lucas turned his head as he heard the doors opened and Brooke came running in.

"Lucas Scott, where is he? Is he alright?" She asked, panic in her voice. Rachel and Haley followed in, the redhead holding the baby carrier.

"I'm sorry, I can't release any information unless you're a family member." Brooke frowned and held out her hand.

"Well news flash honey, I'm his fiancé and mother of his child, so you better start talking." The woman nodded and quickly flipped through the papers and looked back up.

"He's being treated right now, he suffered a heart attack earlier tonight and went into cardiac arrest. I'll let you know if anything changes. What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Okay, well, good news is you're his emergency contact so we were going to call you anyways. I'm going to need you to fill out these forms and get them back to me." She handed a clipboard filled with papers to the teen, who put a hand over her heart and moved to sit in one of the chairs. Lucas walked around and sat on the table to look at her. Haley had given Brooke her wedding ring, and if the situation were any different, he would smile at the kindness in his friend's heart.

"She looks so sad." He whispered, running a hand over his face. "I can't believe this is happening to us."

"It's going to be okay Luke." Keith mumbled, putting his hand on the teen's back. "You're tough, you'll pull through this. I believe in you." Looking back at Brooke, Lucas's concern grew when she looked up in shock.

"Oh… My God. Rachel!" Her best friend moved over to her friend and sat in the chair beside her. "If he doesn't pull through… I can't keep Lily. I legally have no rights. I just turned 18 and we were planning on going to the courthouse next week so I could sign custody papers, we had talked about it a while ago, but…"

"Hey, look at me." She nudged the girl to look at her in the eyes. "He is going to pull through; he is going to wake up and everything will be okay. He knows he has a beautiful family waiting for him. He _will_ make it. Be positive Davis, he'd want you to be hopeful."

"I do want her to be hopeful." Lucas mumbled, watching the brunette breeze through the paperwork, glancing up at the ceiling every once in a while to take deep breaths. "I gotta get back to my family."

"This is just the waiting game." Karen sighed, "You just have to wait to see what happens."

xXx

Another 3 hours passed before they knew anything, and Lucas stood with his parents watching over Brooke. At some point she had taken Lily out of her baby carrier and sat with the child in her arms, holding her tightly and kissing her as much as she possibly could. Lily seemed upset too, she could tell something was wrong with her parents.

"I wish you guys could have gotten the chance to raise her." Lucas sighed, wiping away a tear as Brooke tried to calm Lily down.

"As much as I would have loved to raise Lily with your father, I think fate had other plans. And I think this tragedy is going to bring you and Brooke closer together. We miss you so much Luke, but we're still watching over you." Karen said, grinning as Lily finally settled against Brooke's chest to fall asleep.

"It's just… I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too, son." Keith said, looking him in the eyes. "But know we'll always be right here." He patted him over the heart, causing him to smile. As he opened his mouth to speak, the doors opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Ms. Davis?" Brooke shot up, making sure to keep Lily still against her chest. Everyone else inched closer to hear the news.

"Yes? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"His heart stopped several times, but we were able to get it back to a steady level." She let out a sigh of relief, and Lucas smiled as he realized he wasn't dead. "However, he's in a coma."

"When will he wake up?" She asked, concern running deep in her voice.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You can see him now if you'd like. There's been cases of patients being able to hear in a coma, I can't make any promises, but talking to him may possibly wake him up." He said, pointing back to the doors.

"Yes, please, can I see him?" He nodded, motioning towards the door. "Nate? Could you take Lily for me? I don't want her getting sick from anything back there."

"Of course." Handing the baby over to him, Brooke followed after the Doctor back to one of the rooms.

Lucas noted he wasn't hooked up to any real machines, which, he assumed was something good. But he was pale, and looked weak. Putting a hand over her mouth, Brooke sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for now." The Doctor said, leaving them alone. Lucas walked around to one side of the bed and watched as Brooke wipe her eyes before grabbing his hand.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said, smiling at his still form. "You gave all of us a really bad scare. Even Lily knew something was wrong." Wiping her eyes, she stroked his hand lightly before speaking again.

"Here's the thing Broody. You have to wake up. You can't leave yet. You can't leave Lily. You can't leave Haley, Nathan, Skills, all of them. And you can't leave me. I know I don't say it, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not just with bringing me Lily, but from the first day I met you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me what it was like to have a family, you introduced me to all my friends-our friends. And when I didn't think you could give me any more than you already had, you gave me Lily. The best little girl I have ever met."

Lucas smiled, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Brooke paused for a minute, before she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Closing his eyes, he took in her words.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott. I hope you can hear all of this because God, I love you so much it hurts. So wake up. Your family needs you. If you can hear me, once you wake up, I want to be with you. Please wake up. Come back to me. Come back to Lily." She kissed his cheek and leaned back in her chair and just watched his chest rise up and down. Turning around, he looked at Keith and Karen.

"I have to wake up."

* * *

And there it is! The next chapter will be the one I think you all have been waiting for! Hopefully that love declaration at the end of this chapter should make up for my disappointing chapter 3 semi-rejection.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here it is! The chapter you all have been waiting for. This feels a little bit shorter and get's slightly boring after Luke wakes up, but I included some details that feel a little random, but they're so I don't have to answer a couple questions in the next chapter.

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _"_ _I love you Lucas Eugene Scott. I hope you can hear all of this because God, I love you so much it hurts. So wake up. Your family needs you. If you can hear me, once you wake up, I want to be with you. Please wake up. Come back to me. Come back to Lily." She kissed his cheek and leaned back in her chair and just watched his chest rise up and down. Turning around, he looked at Keith and Karen._

 _"_ _I have to wake up."_

* * *

"Lucas." Keith breathed, pulling him in for a hug. "You take good care of our little girl. And I better not have one of these scares again… You have a long life left to live."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." Turning to his mom, Lucas smiled sadly and she threw her arms around him.

"You're going to do great things. You and Brooke will do what Keith and I never had the chance to do; raise Lily as a family. I love you so much, you'll always be my little boy." She kissed his cheek and released him. "Go to them."

And just like that they were gone. Looking at his body, he smiled.

"Time to wake up."

xXx

It took longer than he thought, he didn't realize it took so much concentration to wake up from a coma. They had moved him to a new room by the time he woke up.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head and saw Brooke sleeping next to him, her head resting on the bed by his lap. Reaching his hand over, he put his hand on her head and smiled softly. Her eyes began to flutter open and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Her eyes filled with tears and she sat up and put her hands over her mouth as he smiled. "I heard everything you said." It felt like it took half a second before she threw herself in his arms, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you Lucas. I love you so much." Chuckling weakly, he stroked her hair softly.

"I love you too. Can I get my kiss now?" Laughing, Brooke nodded and readjusted herself.

"Yes, you can have your kiss now."

Leaning in, Brooke pressed her lips against his softly. For a second, she felt like the entire world stopped. Putting his hand on the back of her head, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kissing Brooke Davis was better than Lucas ever imagined, it was everything you would want out of a kiss. Her lips were soft, and everything about it was passionate, full of love. Almost 8 months of waiting was well worth it, and as far as epic kisses went, for Lucas, this was the definition of one. He knew he was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life. When she finally pulled back, his face broke out in a grin as her cheeks turned red.

"That wasn't very friendly Davis."

"Things have changed now Scott." She giggled, running a hand through his blonde hair. "When you get out I think you're going to need a haircut."

"We confess our love to each other and have an epic, long awaited kiss… And you care about me getting a haircut? I would say I'm shocked, but that's so you I'm not even gonna bother." He laughed, pushing her bangs out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to tell the nurse you're awake and see if I can bring Lily in." She smiled, giving him another deep kiss before walking out of the room. The same nurse from the night before was walking down the hallway. "Oh, my fiancé is awake."

"Good! I was just going to check on his vitals. Congratulations Ms. Davis." She smiled as Brooke continued down the hallway. Smiling as her friends came into view, she looked at everyone.

"He's awake!"

"Really?" Nathan smiled, looking up at her from playing with Lily in her carrier. "Let me guess… You're here to take Lily to see him?"

"You're very smart Nate." She laughed, taking the carrier from him and making her way back to her boyfriend's room. Setting the carrier down and pulling Lily out, Brooke smiled at the nurse who was finishing up the vitals.

"You two have a very cute baby." The nurse said, smiling at the baby who smiled back. "Do you mind me asking what her name is?"

"Lily Roe Scott." Lucas replied, reaching his arms out and settling her in his lap. "She's the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Well I wish you two the best of luck. I'm clocking out now, and it looks like you'll get discharged before I can come home." Brooke nodded and waved at the nurse as she left.

"So, you and I are engaged?" Brooke blushed and nodded.

"It was only because she didn't think I was family and I didn't know I was your emergency contact. Haley and I figured that they wouldn't tell me anything so she has loaned me her ring until after you get discharged." She smiled and held out her hand, "What do you think? Am I going to be able to pull off my own ring one day?" He took her hand and nodded.

"Looks good, but I'm going to have to get you your own sometime soon." Lucas smirked, running his thumb over the ring as Brooke blushed before changing the subject.

"So, you heard everything while you were in a coma?" She asked, earning a nod in response.

"Yeah. You're going to think this is crazy but, I was with my parents." Smiling, he kissed Lily's small hand. "They think we're doing a good job. And they want us to raise Lily together, the way they didn't get to."

"I think we can do that." Brooke smiled, leaning over and kissing him softly before turning to pay attention to Lily.

xXx

Everyone filtered in and out of Lucas's room, until finally they were down to Nathan and Haley. Brooke had excused herself to go get some food, promising she would be back as fast as she could. Taking the opportunity, Nathan turned to his brother with a smirk on his face.

"You two finally got your shit together?" Pretending to be offended, Lucas covered Lily's ears with his hands.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of Lily. Not unless you want me to figure out a way to make sure your sons first word will be the f bomb." He warned, his frown turning into a smile as Lily grabbed his hands and began to play with them.

"Sorry dude," Nathan replied, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. Does this mean…"

"No more basketball? I can still play, but I not like I did at the game." He sighed sadly. "It's okay though, it's for the best. I'm not sure if Duke will still want me after this…"

"Have a positive attitude," Haley smiled, "I'm sure they'll still want you for your academic skills if not for your basketball ones." Nodding his head, he looked at his brother and sister-in-law for a moment before he asked a question he'd been wondering for months.

"Do you think that Brooke and I would make it if we got married?"

"Are you kidding? All that's missing with you and Brooke is a real wedding ring and the legal documents. You've been practically married for this entire school year." Haley laughed, shaking her head. "But, don't try to push Brooke. It took a lot for her to tell you she wanted to try being with you, I don't think wedding bells are going to be coming anytime soon."

"I'm not going to push her to get married, I was just wondering. Like, I can see it. Us, being married." Lucas mumbled, "You know, my parents were on team Brucas."

"Luke, we all are. If you couldn't tell, your mother hated Peyton. Not because she was a rude person, but because she wasn't Brooke." Haley said, almost as if it was the most well-known fact on the planet. "In terms of you and Brooke being married, I'd wait at least until the end of the school year before you get down on one knee."

"Yeah, and I can help you this time, even though nobody helped me the first time I proposed to Haley." Nathan said, giving his brother a smile. "Do you think it'd be okay if we headed home? As much as we'd love to stay until you got discharged, we have a Doctor's appointment for our little man tomorrow."

"No, no, by all means go home. Haley, I'll make sure Brooke gets your ring back to you." Hugging his friend's goodbye, he turned his attention back to Lily. "I don't know what I would do without you and mommy." He said, tickling her belly and then kissing her chubby cheeks.

"I said bye to Nathan and Haley. The rest of the team is heading home, and you aren't getting discharged for a couple more days, so it's just gonna be us for now." Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Brooke watched as Lucas continued to play with their daughter. "And for the record?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his head and smiling at her.

"I don't know what I would do without you and Lily either." She said, leaning over and kissing him again.

He was never going to get tired of kissing her.

* * *

Alright! We're going to do a time jump to the end of the school year in the next chapter! Which means the Naley baby will be coming! Don't worry, you'll be getting plenty of Brucas moments in that chapter too… But also a confrontation with Brooke's parents!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the graduation chapter! I meant for them to go to the hospital for Jamie's birth in this chapter but then I had a lightbulb moment and wanted to do something else.

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

ENJOY!

* * *

Graduation had finally rolled around, and a lot had changed since the Championship and Lucas's accident.

After hearing about the accident, Duke had revoked the scholarship from Lucas. He couldn't say he was surprised, or really as upset as he should have been. He decided to instead go to UNC Wilmington, giving him the option to just commute to the school from their house. Karen's Café was doing well, and after giving it a lot of thought, Brooke decided she was going to stay back in Tree Hill and run the Café.

Brooke and Lucas were going strong, and they couldn't have been happier with their lives. Lily was 9 months now, and Lucas no longer dwelled on what it would be like if his parents were still alive. She was standing on her own now, and both Brooke and Lucas were waiting for her to take her first few steps. If you were anybody who didn't know about their little family, Lily did look like her parents. She looked like Lucas, with his big blue eyes and facial structure, and Brooke's dark hair. Although Brooke would never say it was _her_ dark hair, because it was Karen's.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled, a smile growing on her face as Lily stood up. "Lucas!"

"Brooke, give me a minute! I told you I would-" Stopping in his tracks, the blonde gasped and sprinted back to their room, running back with a camera. "Okay, so we've played this game before, but we're pretty sure Lily is about to take her first steps!"

"Okay sweetie, come to mommy! Come on, you can do it!" Brooke stretched her arms out and Lily squealed, letting go of the table and moving towards her mother. "Yes, that's it, one more step baby girl!" Taking another step forward, Brooke laughed and scooped Lily into her arms and kissed her face. Turning the camera off, Lucas grinned and ran up to his girls.

"You did it baby girl!" Lucas grinned, kissing Lily on the cheek. "Brooke… Are you crying?"

"Yes! My baby can walk!" She grinned, looking up at Lucas who just shook his head and laughed. Rolling her eyes, she hit him in the arm before setting Lily back down on the floor.

"Do we have everything we need?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. Leaning into him, she smiled and nodded.

"I believe so. Let's go graduate."

xXx

Everything went smoothly, besides the fact Haley started having contractions during the middle of her valedictorian speech. It was after they had all crossed the stage when they noticed something was wrong. Taking Lily from Deb, who then scurried off to go to the hospital, Brooke approached Lucas, who was talking to Tim and Skills.

"Hey Davis, isn't that your mom and dad?" The brunette swung around and gasped as she saw her parents awkwardly standing in the back of the auditorium, looking for her.

"Okay Luke, time to go!" She said, grabbing his hand.

"What? Why? They're just your… Oh my god you didn't tell your parents about Lily." Lucas ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "Alright guys, we'll see you later, we have to make a sneaky exit."

Trying their best to make it around her parents, they almost made it past them before Lily decided she wanted to start fussing.

"Brooke? Is that you?" Closing her eyes and nodding, she turned around and smiled at her parents. "Oh Brooke! It's so good to see you!" Her mother, Victoria, said, before looking at the baby and then at Lucas.

"Hi mom… Dad… This is Lucas and Lily Scott." Victoria nodded and looked at the child. "Lily is… Lily is my daughter."

"What did you just say?"

"This," She nodded towards the baby, "Is my daughter. Lucas and I have a family together."

"So, I'm a grandpa?" Her father, Robert, asked. Earning a nod from Lucas, he smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Lily and Lucas."

"Robert! Did you not hear her? She has a child!" As he looked at her confused, Victoria rolled her eyes. "She's a teenage mother who isn't even married! And we haven't been gone for that long, how could she of possibly gotten pregnant and raised her without our knowledge?"

"I don't see how-" Lucas held a hand up to stop Brooke from continuing.

"My dad is dead. My mom was pregnant and died from complications during childbirth. I had no clue what I was doing with a child that was left in my care, so Brooke stepped in and she helped me. We became a family. A couple weeks after her 18th birthday she signed custody papers that make her legally Lily's guardian." Victoria shook her head and looked at Brooke.

"Did you really throw your life away for a cute boy with a baby? You don't know the first thing about being a mother."

"Bitchtoria." Turning around, Brooke's eyes widened as she saw Peyton standing there. "I don't know if you know this, but you aren't welcome here."

"Peyton, I see you're still as rude as always."

"Yeah, yeah I am rude. And I've made mistakes, and I've said and done some things I'm not proud of. But I'm not going to let you sit here and tell Brooke she doesn't know anything about being a mother when you never were one. Do you know how often Brooke slept over at my house when we were younger because she was left home alone? How often she cried because we had these parent events that all the other kids had someone to take, but her? How lonely she was? You probably don't because you were never around. But she is an amazing mother, and gives Lily the unconditional love that you never gave her. I've seen her care for this baby, and she would give up everything for her. While you on the other hand gave her up. Now I think it's time for you to go." Standing up tall, Victoria turned to her husband.

"I think it's time we left."

"No, I think it's time _you_ left." Robert replied, crossing his arms. "I've put up with you for too long, and I convinced myself that making you happy was the most important thing, when in reality, my daughter is. I'm a grandfather, and I'm going to stay and be the grandfather that this child deserves." Smiling softly at Brooke, she fought back tears. Turning around, Victoria said one last thing.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." After she disappeared, Brooke turned to Peyton.

"Peyton… You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but she's a royal bitch and it was high time someone told her she was a terrible person. And I'm sorry, about everything."

"It's okay. I don't know if we'll ever be as close as we once were, but it's okay." The blonde waved at Lucas and Lily before vanishing in the crowds again. Looking back at her dad, Brooke smiled again.

"Brooke, I am so sorry. I wasn't here for you and you needed your parents. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you." Looking at Lucas, he smiled warmly.

"Well, would you like to come over to our home and have dinner with us?" Robert thought about it for a moment before nodding politely. "Well, we should probably get going then."

xXx

"Nathan called, he said the baby won't be coming for a long time, probably not until tomorrow, they were sent home and told not to come back until the contractions were closer together." Lucas said, plopping down on the couch next to his girlfriend, who was happily watching her dad play with Lily on the floor. They had eaten an early dinner and per Brooke's request, Robert stayed a little longer.

"Do you see that Luke?" She asked, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. "My dad's smiling, and playing with a baby. Our baby. He's okay with me having a baby."

"I do see. And I'm happy, Lily has a living grandparent who wants to see her, your dad wants to be part of your life, we graduated, Naley is having their baby… Today is a good day." He smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head as she tilted to look at him.

"You two are doing an amazing job." Robert commented as he carried Lily over to hand to her parents. "Although I would love to stay a little longer, I have to be prepared for your mother to call me tomorrow with her lawyer. After everything gets settled though, I think I'm going to move back here, be closer to you and my granddaughter."

"Okay, goodbye dad." Brooke stood up and hugged him, enjoying the feeling of having a parent. Lucas stood up and extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Davis." Robert laughed before pulling the blonde into a friendly hug that surprised him.

"Please, call me Robert. It was wonderful to meet you Lucas. Please take care of my daughter for me." The blonde nodded and walked him to the door while Brooke stayed back with Lily. "And Lucas, whenever you plan on popping the question, you have my blessing. Just make sure I'm one of the first to know."

Walking back towards his family, Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke help Lily take a few more steps before the baby plopped down on the ground. Watching as she swooped the baby up in her arm and began peppering her face with kisses, he realized everything Peyton had said about Brooke being an amazing mom was true. She gave Lily everything she had missed out on, and he knew the love he had developed for both of his girls was going to get stronger as time went on.

Brooke looked up from comforting her child and gave Lucas a happy grin. Everything was turning out better than she had imagined. While she was more than happy with just Lucas and Lily, the idea of having her dad around brought a warmth to her heart. Lily would get to grow up having a grandpa, and she would get to know her dad a little better than she had before.

"Did I tell you how much I love you yet?" She asked, bouncing Lily on her hip as she walked up to him. He shook his head and she looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much. I know it's just the beginning of our life together but I love you so much."

And she was right, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Okay, so I know I do a lot of time jumps in this story, but the next chapter will be the last time jump for a while! And while the others were months, this one is going to be the 5 year one. I kind of wanted to give Brooke a parent to bond with, and as much as I don't like Peyton, it felt fitting that she was the one to tell Bitchtoria what a crappy mother she is, since she and Brooke had been friends for a long time before then.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is a time jump to about 5 years after graduation. I don't have much to say other than I'm excited to start this era in their lives. We'll see a lot more of them parenting Lily now, and I will be introducing Samantha from season 6 somewhere down the line!

This is a BRUCAS fic, please keep that in mind as you proceed.

ENJOY!

* * *

Brooke sat behind her desk in the back of Karen's Café, finishing up the last bit of paperwork for the day. Everything had been going so well since they opened almost 5 years ago, and with the extra help of her dad, the business had gotten that much better. Opening the door and stepping out, she smiled as she saw Lily running in to see her. Bending down, she scooped the girl into her arms and kissed her hair.

"Hello beautiful! Did you have a good day at school?" She asked, adjusting one of the pigtails in Lily's soft brown hair.

"Yeah today was awesome! Daddy got to tell all my classmates what he does at work." She said proudly, leaning in and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "It was fun with daddy but I still wish you could have gone."

"So do I cupcake, but you know mommy has a lot to do around here. I'm almost done here and then we can go home. Where's daddy?" Lily pointed back towards the door, and Lucas was walking in carrying Lily's pink backpack.

"There's my girls!" Lucas smiled, kissing Lily on the head and giving Brooke a light kiss on the lips, causing the girl to gag.

"Mommy, you said boys have cooties! Why did you kiss daddy if he has cooties?" Lily asked, the same sass in her voice that Brooke used on a regular basis.

"Oh silly mommy, that's right. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Brooke laughed, setting the 5-year-old on the ground. "Let me wrap up in the back and then we can all head out!"

Lucas smiled as Brooke disappeared around the corner. Their lives had been picture perfect since graduation, her dad became more involved after divorcing Victoria, even opening up his own firm in Tree Hill. Lucas had graduated from UNC and published his first book, which was essentially a love letter written for Brooke and detailed the first year of Lily's life. There were several times over the past 5 years where Lucas considered proposing, but they were so happy with their relationship where it was that he decided against it. Lily on the other hand, had been dreaming of the day her parents would finally get married, and most recently, had been dreaming of becoming an older sister.

"Okay, we can head out now!" Brooke smiled, taking Lily's hand in her own and walking towards the door, her boyfriend trailing close behind.

xXx

Raven's Practice began at 4:30, and while Lucas was coaching the basketball team, Brooke spent her time catching up with Rachel, who was the head coach for the cheer team now. Lily sat in the bleachers with Jamie, the two of them drawing pictures together.

"Do you think they realize they have a legend standing before them?" Rachel whispered to her best friend, earning a raised eyebrow in response. "Brooke Davis, who balanced being captain of the cheer squad and raising a baby at the same time. They probably don't know what you look like, but I swear they talk about you all the time."

"Please Rachel, I wasn't that big of a deal." She laughed, shaking her head at her best friend. The redhead smirked and turned back to her squad.

"Who can tell me who this is?" One of the shorter girls raised her hand, and Rachel smiled. "Yes Lola?"

"You're Brooke Davis." All the girls were suddenly paying more attention. "Are you going to be coaching with Coach Gatina now?" Looking at Rachel, she smiled as her friend nodded.

"Well, I'll have to work something out with my schedule, but I think I can find a way to squeeze this in. I'd certainly love to." She responded, examining all the girls in front of her. "I can help out today that's for sure."

Across the court, Lucas peered out the gym and nodded as he saw Brooke's dad waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hey man, can you watch them?" He asked, patting Skills on the back. His friend nodded and he quickly slipped away, greeting his girlfriend's dad with a hug. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. I have what you asked for." Robert handed over the box to Lucas, who opened it and smiled as he looked inside. He had gotten the engagement ring Keith proposed to his mom with restored, with the help of Robert. "She's going to love this."

"You think so?" Lucas asked, earning a nod from the older man. "I'll be sure to call you after I ask her."

"She loves you Luke. It'll go well, just remember to be positive. There's nothing wrong with being nervous either, it's part of being in love." He patted him on the back. "Now, I have to run back to the office and finish up some work, I'll see you at the picnic on the 15th, okay? Give Lily my love!"

"Will do Robert, see you later!" He waved, turning around and opening the box again. The ring was beautiful, he had gotten it polished and got some of the diamonds that fell off placed back in. He knew his parents would have wanted Brooke to have it. Closing it and shoving it into his pocket, he jogged back into the gym to continue practice.

xXx

Arriving home later that evening, Brooke sent Lily off to play and worked with helping Lucas get dinner on the table. However, it didn't take long until the 5-year-old appeared again. Hopping up to a seat at the breakfast bar, she patiently waited for one of her parents to notice her.

"What's up cupcake?" Her mom asked, continuing to chop tomatoes for the chili.

"Well, today, Kenny was talking about how he was getting a baby sister from his mommy's tummy. Is that where all babies come from?"

"Wha-Ouch!" Brooke hissed, running her hand under the sink to treat the cut she had given herself. "Um… Well, yes sweetie. All babies come from a mommy's tummy."

"So… I came from your tummy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. As Lucas walked back with a band aid for Brooke, he decided to help out.

"Sometimes, Lily pad, you can be adopted. That means that you didn't come from your mommy's tummy, but she's still your mommy. Same thing goes for daddies, mommies can get help from daddies to get the baby in the tummy, but even if they don't help mommy, that doesn't mean he isn't your daddy. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, kissing his girlfriend's now cleaned up finger. Slowly, Lily nodded her head yes.

"I understand. I didn't come from mommy's tummy, but she's still my mommy. But daddy, if you didn't help make me, why do I look like you?" Sighing, Lucas moved to sit next to her at the table.

"Because, you and I came from the same mommy. When you were still a baby, my mommy, your grandma, died. She gave birth to you before you died, and then I adopted you. That's how I became your daddy. And then, when you were only a week old, your mommy came and started to help me take care of you, and adopted you, so she became your mommy." Nodding her head, she smiled at her mom.

"Mommy, I still love you the same. And daddy, I still love you the same too!" She threw her arms around Lucas and he motioned for Brooke to join them in the hug. "But does this mean I can't get a baby sibling?"

"Well, mommy and daddy will have to talk about that with each other." Brooke smiled, looking at Lucas with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yay!" Lily squealed, jumping off the chair and dragging her stuffed bunny down the hallway as she went to her room to play. Looking at Lucas, he had a soft smile on his face.

"That went a lot better than expected." He grinned, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "So, about this baby thing…"

"I think we should do it." She smiled, "We're in a good place right now, I think we should try and have a baby."

"Okay, okay let's try for a baby." He said, kissing her forehead. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

xXx

After putting Lily down for bed, Lucas fell back onto the bed he shared with Brooke. They had redecorated the room Karen and Keith shared together, completely changing it to make Lucas more comfortable sleeping in it. Looking at the bathroom door, he smiled when Brooke appeared in her robe and rubbing lotion on her hands. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and all her makeup was wiped off, but to Lucas, she couldn't look anymore gorgeous.

"My girlfriend is hot." Lucas chuckled, pulling her down onto the bed with him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Well you aren't the only lucky one. I have to be the luckiest girl in the world." He rubbed her hips and smiled at her.

"You still want to have a baby?" She nodded and he kissed her passionately. "Let's make a baby then, shall we?" He asked, playing with the end of her robe.

"Let's make a baby."

* * *

Okay I don't know how I feel about this ending but I'm actually happy with this chapter, it's sort of an introduction to their adult life. The next chapter will be the picnic that Brooke's dad was talking about!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm kind of rushing things along right now in this but I promise you this will all make sense later. ALSO, as much as I ship Brucas, I'm actually working on a super long Brathan one shot (also going to be super AU) that should be up by next week, not that you guys probably care. ANYWAYS.

I also really ship Jeyton, but I needed to keep Rachel around and be able to sort of give relatable notes to the other girls, so Rachel is actually going to be with Jake in this story. I know, weird right?

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

ENJOY

* * *

Lucas and Nathan had started a tradition after Jamie was born, every year in the fall they would have a picnic in the park with some of their friends and family. They wanted to give their kids the sort of big family traditions they never had the chance to have. This was their 4th annual one, and their kids had grown to love these picnics.

It was funny, how Rachel, Brooke and Haley all seemed to become parents before they hit the legal drinking age. Brooke taking care of Lily before she was 18, Haley giving birth the day after graduation and then… Rachel.

Rachel joined the club when she was introduced to Jake Jagielski, they had a brief dating period before they got married right before their sophomore year. Jenny had already started calling her mom before the wedding, and shortly after, the redhead managed to convince Nicki to sign away her parental rights.

The trio remained unbreakable, and although over the past months their lives had been filled with activities; Lily and Jenny taking ballet classes, Jamie doing basketball and baseball, they still managed to find time for each other. Although Rachel wouldn't be able to attend the picnic until much later, Brooke was excited to finally sit down and have some real time to talk to Haley.

"Oh Tutor Mom!" Brooke smiled, waving to her best friend as they approached the tables in the park. Lily trotted off to play with Jamie, and the two moms hugged each other.

"Hi Tigger! I know we just saw each other this morning but it feels like we haven't talked in a while!" She said, taking the brownie tray from the brunette and putting it on the table. "So, how are things in the Davis-Scott household?"

"Pretty good." Brooke replied, sitting down at the table and smiling as she saw Lily blowing bubbles for Jamie to play with. "Lucas and I are trying to get pregnant."

"Really? Oh that's amazing!" Haley squealed, leaning over and giving her a tight hug, before pulling back and looking over at one of the teenage girls standing by the grill with Nathan and Lucas. "So, I have a request for you. You see that girl over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Samantha Walker, she's in my English class. She's sort of troubled, and she's in the foster system. Nathan and I have been letting her sleep at our house, but, I know you and Lucas are legally allowed to… Foster kids and I was wondering-"

"Did you ask Lucas about this?"

"Yes, he said he'd be okay with it, but I think you two could sit down and talk to her, get to know her a little bit." Brooke smiled and nodded.

"We'll talk to her today. We certainly have enough room in the house." Turning around again, she looked at her friend. "How's the James-Scott family?"

"Oh we're just fine. Nathan's gotten better after the accident, but he's still been pretty… Distant lately. I think he's still not fully recovered." Shrugging, she bit into a piece of celery. "Rachel suggested couple's therapy, said it worked great for her and Jake when they had that big fight."

"I mean what's the worst it could do right?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Turning around, Brooke smiled as she saw Lily running up. "I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Sam!"

"Hello Sam, I'm Brooke, Lily's mom." Turning around to look at Haley, she frowned when she saw she was alone at the table. "Do you want to sit down? Lily should probably get some food inside of her anyways." Sam nodded and sat down across from Brooke.

"So, Mrs. Scott told me about you and Lucas. You guys seem kinda cool I guess." She said, picking at the table. Brooke made eye contact with her boyfriend and motioned for him to come over.

"Well, Lucas and I would love to get to know you." She said as Lucas sat down next to his girlfriend, smiling at the teenager.

"Okay, well, my name is Samantha Walker, I'm 16 and until Mr. and Mrs. Scott found me, I was living in my car-" Cutting her off, Lucas laughed.

"No, we mean what sort of things do you like? Favorite food, what are some of your hobbies?" He asked, earning a nod from her.

"Well, I like the color black, I make my money babysitting for families, and I love reading and writing. Don't tell anybody about that last one. I really like swimming too, and if you take me in I could work at the Café?" Laughing, Brooke patted Lily on the back as the little girl grinned.

"Do you think she could babysit for me mommy?"

"Maybe sweetie. How would you feel if there was a chance she got to stay with us?" Brooke asked, earning a squeal from the little girl.

"You mean she's going to be my big sister?"

"I could be like your big sister if you wanted me to." Sam smiled, getting a nod from the little girl. "Well, if there's a chance I could stay with you guys I think I would like that. You seem happy together, which is more than I can say about my last family."

"Okay, I'll make a couple calls and see what we can do." Lucas nodded, getting up and pulling his phone out.

"Are you guys sure you want to take in a teenage girl?" Sam asked, twiddling her thumbs together.

"Of course. When Lucas and I were seniors, we had Lily. And a lot of people in the system asked us if we were sure we wanted to take her in. And I'm going to say the same thing now that I said then; of course I'm sure. I'm willing to help any kid who needs a home and a family. Luke gave me a family, and now I want to give you a family."

"So you and Lucas adopted Lily?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, smiling as Lily ate some baby carrots. "Her parents died, and Lucas is actually her brother, but then he adopted her after his mom passed. He had no clue what he was doing so he asked for my help, and then we became a family."

"Wow, Mrs. Scott wasn't kidding when she said you guys were cool like that. I like Mr. and Mrs. Scott, but I don't think I like living with my teacher." Looking at Lily, who had finished her food, Sam smiled. "You wanna go play cornholes Lily?"

"Sure! We'll see you later mommy!" Skipping away with the teenager, Lily seemed as happy as could be. Brooke was excited to help Sam, but her only concern was that Lucas wouldn't want to have a baby if they took her in. She was willing to hold off for a little while, but she really liked the idea of another little one running around the house. Especially since Sam was already 16, she would be out of the house before she even got in.

xXx

"Nate!" Brooke called, running to catch up with her boyfriend's brother. "Hey, where you going so fast?"

"I have to go, um, I'm helping Lucas with this thing. Don't go far." Brooke looked confused as he kept jogging away. Turning around, she gave Rachel a frustrated look.

"Nate's acting weird, Luke's acting weird, even dad's acting weird. What is going on with the men in my family?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You'll see." Rachel smirked, turning around to pick up Jenny. "Believe me Brooke, this is going to be good." The sun was starting to set and Lily was beginning to get tired. Sam's case was pending approval, if all the paperwork went through she would be moving in by Saturday. Brooke just wanted to go home and get working on clearing out the guest room.

"Mommy!" Lily said, her claim for being tired had suddenly disappeared. "Come on, I know where daddy is!" Grabbing her mom's hand, she dragged her towards the middle of the park.

"Why are we going all the way out here cupcake?" She asked, more to herself than to her daughter. Stopping in front of her dad, she let go of her mom's hand and ran over to Rachel and Jenny. "Luke, what's going on?"

"This is a long time coming Pretty Girl." She tilted her head to the side and he took a deep breath before getting down on one knee and pulling out a box. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. I mean, you already know that, I wrote a whole book professing my undying love for you… But I'm never going to be able to say it enough. You are my rock, you're the only one for me. And I know I used to joke saying 'I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis.' But I know I am. And I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

A hand was over Brooke's mouth and she felt like she couldn't speak. Her eyes were filled with hot tears and she could only nod her head. Standing up, Lucas placed the ring on her finger and turned around to everyone.

"She said yes!" He screamed, scooping her up and kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"It's going to be Brooke Penelope Scott soon." She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again. There was a loud popping noise, and the couple looked up and smiled as small fireworks were shot into the air. "That's what you needed Nate for?"

"Yeah, figured I could get him involved somehow. Make him useful for once." Brooke chuckled and hit him in the chest lightly. "Rachel offered to look after Lily tonight… You wanna go home so we can have hot newly engaged couple sex?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She laughed, running off to give her daughter some goodnight kisses. Lucas stared at her and smiled, he really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Here it is! I might not upload a chapter tomorrow since I have a lot of schoolwork to get done, but I'll have plenty of free time on Friday so I might even be able to double post then!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay so I'm not excited to post this chapter, I feel like it doesn't really flow that well and it kind of boring even though some big things happen. Whatever, I promise the next chapter will be better.

This is a BRUCAS fic, so please keep that in mind as you proceed.

ENJOY

* * *

Lucas watched Sam and Brooke scramble around the house, trying to get ready for the day. He sipped his coffee and chuckled. They had woken up late, Lucas had already gotten Lily, the early riser of the family, dressed and ready for the day. As much as he loved his girls, he found the situation utterly hilarious.

"Why didn't my alarm go off this morning?" Sam hissed for the second time that morning, throwing her hair into a ponytail as she ran to grab her backpack.

"Because, the power went out last night." Lucas replied, taking another sip of his coffee. He looked over and saw his fiancé glaring at him. "What?"

"We sleep in the same bed together but you couldn't be bothered to wake me up?" Brooke asked, moving over to quickly fix Lily's hair.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to bother you!" He chuckled, standing up and kissing her cheek. "Haley will be there anyways, it's okay."

"It's not okay for me!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her shoes on. "Can we go now?" She asked, opening the door and pointing. Brooke kissed Lily's perfectly French braided hair and picked up her bag.

"Alright, we'll see you at practice later." She smiled, kissing Lucas on the lips. Lily and Sam both made a disgusted sound, making the parents laugh.

"Have a good day!" Lucas called, watching the door close loudly.

Things had been good since Sam moved in, she had been a little hesitant to open up to them, but after a couple weeks and some serious bonding time with Lily, she opened up. It was her 2nd month staying with the family, and things had gone fairly smoothly. She had to stay for a couple more months before they could talk about adoption, and even then the agency told Brooke and Lucas their chances of the adoption going through would raise if they got married before filing the paperwork.

Pulling up to the dropoff lane at Tree Hill High, Brooke put the car in park and smiled at her foster daughter.

"Have a good day!" She said, smiling at the girl, who groaned.

"You too mom, bye!" Sam replied, hopping out of the car and waving at Lily. "Bye Lily pad! I'll see you later today!" Running off to the courtyard, Brooke was shocked into place.

"She called me mom…" Brooke said, turning around and looking at the oblivious kindergartener. "She called me mom Lily!"

"Well yeah, you are mommy after all." The girl replied, looking confused at the brunette.

"Yeah… I am…" She replied, putting the car in drive and starting on her way to the elementary school.

xXx

Walking into Karen's Café, Brooke was on a mission. Seeing Rachel sitting in a booth, she immediately made her way over and sat across from her.

"Do you have it?" She asked, the redhead rolled her eyes and handed over the bag.

"This is so stupid Brooke, don't you think this is something you and Luke should be doing together?" Rachel asked, earning a glare from her friend.

"I don't want him to get his hopes up. If this test is positive, I'll tell him and we can make an appointment."

"Well you better drink up girly, you got a stick to pee on." Haley laughed, handing her co-worker a tall glass of water. Rachel made a face and pushed her plate of eggs away.

"Ew, I don't need to think about peeing on a stick again." Brooke almost spit out her water and her eyes widened.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Rachel bit her lip and Haley gasped.

"You're pregnant?" The redhead nodded and both her friends grinned.

"Oh my god, we could be having babies at the same time? Rachel!" Brooke squealed, standing up. "Excuse me while I go pee on a stick!"

She wanted to have a baby, she really did. But Sam was just starting to get used to living with them, and she was worried the baby would change all the progress they previously made. But the thought of having another child running around their house, half her, half Lucas, it made her heart beat faster. Lily had been really pushing them to give her a little brother or sister, saying it would complete their family. And they had been trying so hard, and she hoped this was it, that this was their baby.

Her timer went off and she quickly looked down at the stick and a smile grew on her face. It was positive, a plus sign. Brooke felt like she could scream with joy. Quickly shoving the test in the box and washing her hands, she walked towards her friend with a grin on her face.

"Well, did blondie get you knocked up?" Rachel asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"I'm having a baby!" Brooke smiled, leaning back against the booth. "I have to tell Luke, but I don't know how… What's a creative way of telling your fiancé that he got you knocked up?"

"Let me tell you how I told Jake." Rachel said, flipping her hair and leaning over to talk closer to her friend.

xXx

"Oh fiancé!" Brooke called, walking through the front door with a bag in her hands. Lucas looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Is that bag for me?" He asked, and she nodded, bending her head down and kissing him softly. Taking the bag from Brooke, he opened it and frowned at the contents. "What's all this?"

Inside the bag was a baby blanket, similar to the one Lily had when she was a baby, a pale yellow onesie and a pacifier. Looking up at his fiancé, she smiled as his face changed from confusion, to shock to excitement.

"Are we having a baby?" Lucas breathed out, standing up and smiling.

"Yes, we're having a baby… I'm pregnant Lucas!" Pulling her into a hug, Lucas twirled her around. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you more Brooke Davis." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "Did you leave work just to come tell me?"

"Well, it was more like I planned to tell you tonight but Haley and Rachel kicked me out to tell you know." She laughed, "Rachel and Jake are having a baby too."

"I'm surprised it took this long for her to get pregnant." Lucas chuckled, pushing some hair out of Brooke's face.

"I was starting to get concerned that it was taking us so long to get pregnant." Brooke said, moving back towards their bedroom. "But what do you say that now that we know I am… We celebrate a little?"

"Oh I'm down for that." He smirked, following after her.

* * *

So this is probably my shortest chapter, I needed to get something out there since I didn't post yesterday. I promise the next chapter will be better, this was VERY rushed.


	11. Authors Note

AN: I'm having a little bit of writers block but I promise I'll have a chapter up soon! I just haven't been able to decide what direction I plan on taking the story from here to be honest. I pinky promise I'll have a new chapter soon though!


End file.
